Dance in the Dark
by Morbidica
Summary: Songfic to "Dance in the Dark." Teddy wants Gabe, but the only way she can overcome the guilt is to turn the lights off so she isn't looking into his eyes. Incest, rated M.


"Keep going baby!"

She became a crouched tiger above his erect dragon. Her incurvate position fell inconspicuousness to her prey's sight. So when she had her fowl close enough she could aim, strike, wound. Target of attack! Bullseye! Their in and out actions were common in the animal kingdom. She was a tiger on the chase... and the thing about tigers;_ tigers ate their prey._

But she wasn't a hunter...

He wasn't prey...

He was her boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh baby, you were incredible!"

* * *

The tall waif-like metrosexual boy collapsed back onto the bed. When you were laying down upon your back your body fat had a better chance at evening, making you appear your thinnest. For a sack of skin and bones like Spencer Gonzalez all you could really see atop the ribboned sheets was a creamy ribcage pulsating up and down quickly trying to recapture oxygen.

"I better head home." Teddy smiled sheepishly. She showed him relaxed eyes, but it was pretended. With the use of both hands she quickly pushed back the hair falling in front of her face and dripping sweat. Teddy hugged her clothing and pulled it all toward her on the bed. She just wanted to be home in her own bed at the moment so she rushed, just sliding the shirt over her head. Teddy started to hustle and slide on the jeans she came over in, her panties and bra still on the sheets. Spencer rose to his midsection to glance at her racing to get dressed. Helpfully he offered her the panties but she just dismantled the offer.

"Keep them. Maybe you can keep them in a drawer like a trophy." Teddy masked a smile to let him know she was ok, even if she wasn't anywhere close to it.

"Word? Yo, I can't wait to tell my boys! They aren't going to believe my girlfriend set the first bar for my pantie drawer."

Teddy walked over to the speakers connected to his ipod, she shut the device off and ended the middle of the Metro Station song. At Spencer's request they'd been fucking to 'Metro Station' and 'Forever The Sickest Kids' all night.

_Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track._

Teddy neared the door about to leave, she just couldn't find the strength to walk out of the door like a strong masterly woman in control of her own actions but yet she couldn't exactly turn around and with contact face him.

_She won't walk away, But she won't look back..._

Her titties were pointing out of her shirt. Braless... You could see the fabric tight around her nipples. **She looked good!**_  
_

"You look like you're about to faint. And you haven't said a word all night. Well you have, but I mean barely."

"Maybe I'm just tir-

"You're a mess."

Teddy's core temperature went up a few degrees as her body succumbed to anxiety, pressure, stress.

"Go home and do what you need to do to get back to normal. We can pick things up again when you're not so messed up."

* * *

"Hello? Hello?" _Good. Everyone must have went out for dinner._

Teddy darted up the stairs. Hurrying to her room to throw on a bra, weaken to her bed, and maybe when she was **sure** the door was shut feel comfortable enough to give away under the tears.

"Hey drama queen."

Teddy heard the bones in her back crack as she spun around without preparation. "Gabe? Why aren't you out with the family?" Teddy sniffled a little, starting to relax now a bit more. She turned from him so all he could see was the back of her shirt which in the rush had been put on backward and now the logo was on her back.

"Why do you care dumb-dumb?"

"Dumb-dumb...?" Teddy turned around to look at him, question filled to the top in her eyes, same shade of brown as a tarantula.

"Your shirts on inside out."

Instantly her face became paler than it had been for the past two weeks, her eyes had darkest curves forming under them and her walking was slow. She appeared breakable, fragile, sickly. Enough to be caught off guard.

"Shitballs! That... That asshole did something to you, didn't he?"

Teddy widened her tired eyes. She wasn't sure what was more of a shocker, what Gabe was suggesting or the fact her kid brother had just cursed. "Gabe! You aren't suppose to cuss!"

"I don't give a shit about the rules when mom and dad aren't home. Now answer the question! Am I going to have to kick somebody's ass?"

Teddy blinked. "No! of course not!" Somehow she felt as if she were telling a lie. But she wasn't. Everything to ever happen between her and her new boyfriend was completely consensual. She'd agreed to everything and even initiated some of it. They'd had sex about twelve times and Teddy liked sex. She'd thought about sex, dreamt about sex, had sexual fantasies. She'd always been in enjoyment of masturbation and Spencer was a pretty good lay. She just didn't really like sex with him as much as she did when she did it by herself and had fantasies in her head.

the 10 year old was red and almost blistering in the face, he had to invite himself to her bed. Both his small hands were in tight fists in the centrality of his lap and he was shaking almost uncontrollably. He was visibly angry and needed to cool down.

"Gabe..."

"Teddy!" He huffed angrily and viciously through his nostrils. "Just thinking of that emo bitchy boy doing something to you made me so... so pissed!"

"Gabe! Don't curse!"

"I can't help myself! Don't you see what you're doing to me? The thought of him hurting you made me angrier than someone cheating and beating me at a video game. I love you Teddy... _not even like a brother loves his sister._" Gabe hadn't noticed how high his voice was getting and how much of his vulnerability was peaking. Then again at 10 years old without the roughness of high school, backstabbing friends and breakups he hadn't developed the proper tools in hiding emotion or handling overwhelming ones. "I got something..."

Teddy watched him, her eyes examining, exploring. They looked almost as vulnerable.

He dug through his Goosebumps backpack and tossed a condom casually on her bed. Teddy had to ogle with eagle eyes to be sure that was what it really was and all her sleepless nights hadn't been making something as innocent as a water balloon look dirty. But last time she'd checked water balloons didn't come in square little wrappers entitled "Cobra Massive."

"Gabe, what the freak?" Teddy looked like she wanted to slap him straight across the face for objectifying her but he held his hands out quickly.

"My friend gave it to me! He got it from his older brother. Look... he told me I'd better... use it on _you_-" "What the heck, dude!" "No Teddy listen. . ."

". . .Everyone can see there is something between us, or else they wouldn't have said "You know you've been thinking about it Gabe, here ya go!" Just tell me you've never thought about it... and I'll walk out of here and never bother you again."

All in a sudden rush of emotion the stress she had been feeling, all the stress pills she'd needed to take, herbal teas came counterfeit to the feeling of true relief. Him. Sexual release of course but for some oddity something about his sincerity of emotion over her hurt calmed her. She wanted to burst into tears just thinking about it. Nobody could ever love you like your blood. She needed love, she needed his love. "I can't... I don't know why but I can't Gabe. I really can't."

Gabe smiled with all the happiness in the world and reached over into her lap to kiss her cheek, she grabbed him by the shoulders, clearly able to show more restraint. "Gabe, we... we cannot be doing this. I won't be able to look at you anymore. And if I do look, it will be awkward and I'll always be looking away because I won't be able to see you the same."

"Then _don't look_ at me."

"What... Gabe I realize you're a virgin but that is not possible."

He pointed to the light switch. In a minute she was over there... switching it off until the room fell to sudden black. She wasn't even sure how but she was back on her bed, not able to see anything at all but feeling his hands. Their worlds each went abysmally blue.

_Baby loves to dance in the dark, 'Cuz when he's lookin' She falls apart. Baby loves to dance in the dark..._

Gabe was the infantine, the cub. He was the baby that liked to dance in the dark. She prayed a car never drove by with bright enough lights, because even for a second when she could catch a glimpse of his face in the dulling light, it would be too much for her to bare. If he looked... she'd fall apart._.._

_

* * *

_

"Now I know what Spencer meant by "incredible." Teddy became lost in her own recounting of sexual events.

Gabe shot up beside her, his naked chest was hard to see in the dark but both of their lower regions were covered by teenage girlish blankets. "You told me buttplug didn't touch you!"

Out of her moments bliss she shook her head and snapped to him. "I said... you know he didn't touch me forcefully, but yeah we've been intimate." Teddy felt freaked out and like she'd just splattered out words she definitely shouldn't have._  
_

_Run run_...

_Her kiss is a vampire grin..._

"Gabe, don't get upset again." Teddy's voice sounded worn out, desperate.

The full moon started to shine through her bedroom and a little trace of light started over the blankets. Teddy looked down and noticed now the print of the blanket was a bit more noticeable. She looked up and could see his chest a bit. She wanted to comfort him but the moon was at a climax. "RUN! Get out of here!"

Teddy tossed to her stomach, shoving the pillow over her head to shield her.

"Teddy?"

"Get out of here Gabe, we can't see each other. Go, please just... go!"

_The moon lights her way while she's howlin' at him._

Gabe started to panic a bit as she used her foot and kicked him out of the bed, he hit the floor with a loud thud and the only think cloaking him was the condom. "Teddy what do I do with the condom?" Gabe's voice cracked and he lifted his penis which was wrapped in a rubber. "If I throw it away they'll see it in the trash!"

"Put it in my backpack on the way out and I'll throw it out when I get to school. Just hurry and do it, and get out of here!"

* * *

"You look exceptional. Much better than when I seen you last night. All your color is back and something inside of you has changed."

_She looks good_...

"Heh, thanks Spencer." Teddy blushed but not from his comment, but from what exactly was _inside _of her. She decided to text Gabe. He wasn't paying attention in math any way and wasn't going to college so she didn't really feel guilty distracting him in class. Plus she did need to talk to him without actually seeing him face to face so she could tell him what time to sneak into her room. What time she'd have the lights turned off and be waiting under the covers naked for his incestuous member. "Mrs. Ó Brian... May I use the restroom?"

* * *

"Hey baby. How was "dancing" last night?"

Dancing had been their camouflaged word for what they did at night. They hadn't even reached the breaking point of where they realized how severe, how vile, how wrong, how sinful, how family breaking what they were doing actually was. All they knew was that it had to be hidden. Teddy giddily texted away, she started to hack up a loud heckle as she hit 'send.' She felt as if she'd been submitting a flirty text to a cute boy at school instead of her brother.

"Gr8!"

* * *

_She looks good but her boyfriend says she's a tramp._

_She's a tramp_  
_She's a vamp_  
_But she still does her dance..._

_"Spencer. What is your damage?"_

"Nothing... Whore."

Freshman, Sophomores and even some nearby Juniors all _oh'd and aw'd _over the verbal exchange. They paused in the halls, just glaring, staring, openly gawking. Teddy spun around on her heal a bit. "Excuse me?"

"You left this in class after you ran off to the bathroom. Probably to screw some other dude or whatever." Spencer threw her bookbag into the air, hurling it toward her. She grabbed it but it pained her chest at it's speed. She winced a bit but tried to look unaffected. "What are you even talking about?"

"I couldn't find my ipod after you left last night, so I searched your bookbag to see if you put it in there by mistake and lo-and-behold I find a used rubber!"

Now the hall was silent. One hundred teenage eyes of pimple-poppers all at an attention and Teddy was their main focus._  
_

"You... You psychopath! That is yours..." Teddy forced herself to sound accusatory.

"Small, snug fit." Spencer pulled the wrapper from inside his pocket, he read off of it. "You and I both know that I'm an extra large."

Teddy involuntarily snickered. _Jealous **and** an over compensator._

"Snicker all you want, but the condom was so puny and you know how loud you were screaming so it couldn't be mine. It looked like it belonged to a freakin' 10 year old or some shit!"

The smirk growing at her lips blanked and she started to feel her fingertips perspire. She looked into his eyes and he started to look to the floor absently. He was just making a rude joke about the small size... ok good! He wasn't hinting he knew it actually_ was_ worn by a 10-year-old. "You caught me... I've been sleeping with an Asian guy from Home-ec. There, happy?"

"Ha, knew it. Yeah I'm happy. Pretty damn happy I'm through with you and your trampy ways!"

It all happened in such a blur the only thing next registered by her sensory was the sound of him kicking a locker as he stormed off down the crowded hallway in fury.

* * *

The dirty filth light had been flipped. That tigress Teddy had never been able to transform into when she was in the sheets with Spencer was unleashed at the flip of a switch.

_She's a tramp_  
_She's a vamp_  
_But she still kills the dance..._

The soft knuckle knocked at the door and pushed through, stumbling a little awkwardly in since the absent light was impairing his vision. It was good this wasn't a girl from high school but his own sister, whose room he'd been into about one hundred times and could easily guide himself to the bed. He climbed atop the sheets with a slight struggle. Teddy whose silence was stirring grabbed his small hand into hers and helped him up. Little boys clothing started to fly across the room as they rushed their hardest to undress and get whatever was left on him to the floorboards.

When one sense died the others thickened. This was true. The sense of sight had been turned off but it only made the sensory of touching so much stronger, fiercer, faster, hotter. "You know Teddy... we could never do this in _my_ room."

She felt underage boy thigh and he felt minor adolescent girl hip. "Yeah, why is that?"

"Cuz' I've got that Spongebob nightlight, remember?"

Guilt felt like an Egyptian plague. The lights were stunted and she prayed it stayed that way. His words were premature but his actions proved agelessness. He'd definitely practiced masturbation much too frequent in his bedroom. His movements and techniques showed her that was apparent. Teddy stopped her brother from saying another word that would give away him to her. So she'd no longer be reminded. She pressed a fiery kiss to his lips and started to slip in the working of her roseate tongue.

Midnight predator and her nocturnal dancing moth. Only this moth came when the blackness was attracting. Not interested swarming around the illustrious brightness of a light bulb. Incredible how Thomas Edison could force her primal. Funny how they needed something turned _off_ to be turned _on._

_Baby loves to dance in the dark_  
_'Cuz when he's lookin' she falls apart. Baby loves to dance in the dark..._

_In the dark. She loves to dance in the dark_  
_In the dark. She loves, she loves to dance in the dark_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hey I want to know how I'm doing and what you think. So if you read the story please review.

- Morbidica


End file.
